The Revival
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: 40 years later and RENT makes a comeback. Mark and Roger get a call about RENT coming back to Broadway...all character's mentioned and they are old in this story...as in their 70's and 80's. Oneshot!


**I know everyone is probably tired of hearing about RENT closing, but I just couldn't help but write a humor fic about it...it's not even really about the closing anyway, more about the boho's and old age...**

**Please just go along with the story too...as everyone is alive in this story! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Revival

_December 24 2048…40 years since RENT has been closed…_

An Eighty-four-year old Roger sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, when all of a sudden the phone began to ring.

"Mark?" Roger called out, before letting out a terrible cough. "Mark!" He tried again, this time choking up some flem. "Oh boy… that can't be good." he swallowed and tried again. "Mar-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Mark shouted while slowly walking out of his bedroom with the help of his cane. "Don't lose your floss teeth."

"At least I can still pee." Roger snorted.

"Shut up." Mark said while slowly moving towards the phone to get it before the ringing stopped, but it was too late.

SPEEEAAAAAAAAAAAK

Mark sighed. "Remember when we used to screen our calls? Now we can't even make it to the phone on time…"

Roger simply nodded as he listened to the message being played out on the answering machine.

"_Hello, Mr. Cohen, Mr. Davis, this is Mike from and I would love to be the first person to let you know, that RENT is coming back! The only problem is, you're not going to be in it because of the whole age difference, but we are looking to get Britney Spear's grandchildren. Well give me a call, we would love to interview you and all the other boho's to see your reaction. Buh bye!" _

"You hear that, we're making a come back." Roger said with a bright smile.

"Well…our story is…we're not performing." Mark said.

"All little help!" A Seventy-seven year old Mimi screamed from the fire escape.

Roger was the closest and pulled the former dancer inside, who was about to fall over the edge. "Mimi dear…you're too old to be climbing the fire escape; you're elderly now you know."

Mimi shrugged. "But I'm young for my age; I was born to be bad."

"Now all you have is a bad hip." Mark joked.

"So you guys hear we are back?" Mimi asked while taking a careful seat on the couch, her hand on her sore hip.

"Yup." Mark said.

"Open up!" Maureen all of a sudden demanded from the other side of the loft door.

Roger seeming to be the quickest old person around, walked to the door and slowly slid it open, to let in Joanne who was in an electric wheelchair with Maureen sitting on her lap inside, along with Collins and Angel following behind them.

Joanne zoomed in on her wheelchair, coming to a stop next to the couch were Mimi sat.

"Hey chica's." Mimi smiled. "You guys hear?"

"Yes!" Maureen brightly said.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "She thinks they are going to let her play her part at eighty-four years old."

"Hey, I'm still drumming at eighty-two." Angel mentioned as she took a seat next to Mimi.

"I can't believe you can still walk in heels at your age." Roger said with a shake of his head.

"See if Angel can still drum at eighty-two then I can still perform at eight-four." Maureen said her eyes then averted to Collins. "Right Collins?"

"What!?" Collins asked.

"Sorry chica he refused to put in his hearing aid today." Angel replied.

Mark managed to walk beside Collins, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you glad RENT is coming back?!"

"WHAT!?" Collins shouted.

"Aren't you glad you just went down on Maureen two minutes ago?" Mimi smiled.

Collins scrunched up his face, but soon smiled and kissed Angel. "Yes I'm very glad."

Maureen giggled. "I wish." This earned her a slap from Joanne.

"Hey, it's not like he ever did it." Maureen pouted. "And take it easy, I'm old and fragile."

"You weren't fragile last night." Joanne snorted.

"Ew…you guys still…do it?" Mark asked.

"Who doesn't?" Mimi asked with a wink towards Roger, causing the rocker to smile goofily.

"I'm happy I lost some of my hearing." Mark mumbled. "I don't have to hear your screaming echoing through the loft anymore."

"What?!" Collins shouted.

"Nothing honey." Angel smirked and leaned in to kiss him, which turned into a sloppy old person kiss.

"Now there is something to ew about." Joanne commented as she watched a saliva string break as Collins and Angel pulled away.

"Pookie want to go kiss like that down at the park?" Maureen asked. "We can gross out young people."

"You will gross them out, and be accepted." Angel chimed it. "Gay marriage is now accepted around the world, and people don't discriminate anymore!"

"And RENT is coming back!" Mimi added. "What a time to be living in…"

"If only we were younger…" Roger sighed.

"Let's go to the park now honeybear." Joanne said as she turned on her wheelchair. "It's getting late."

"It's only two in the afternoon." Mark said.

Joanne nodded. "Well it will be four when we get home, and then it takes us awhile to have sex now…so by the time we are done it will be eight, and that's my bed time."

Maureen nodded and wrapped her arms securely around Joanne's neck. "See you guys at the opening of RENT. Don't forget to bring me followers, as I will be staring in it."

"You sit on Joanne's lap, and have her wheel you around all day…how are you going to star in the play?" Roger asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"I'll find away." Maureen snickered, and Joanne rolled them out the door. "BYE!"

Roger cringed at the diva's loud voice. "I really wish she had lost her voice from old age…"

"That loud voice saved my life." Mimi said and kissed Roger on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

"I know…it all comes screaming back to me." Roger huffed.

"Well I'm going to go put some flowers on Benny's grave." Mark said and put on his coat, and then slowly made his way to the door.

"So we have the loft to ourselves." Mimi smirked.

"I'm coming back." Mark said.

"It will take you all night." Roger pointed out.

Angel giggled and stood up, pulling Collins with her. "We are leaving too."

Mimi shook her head and watched as an old Angel bounced towards the door. "Why are you the only healthy one?"

"Luck." Angel smirked, and latched onto Collins hand. "Come on sweetie."

"WHAT!?" Collins shouted.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not that great...but whatever...it popped in my head and i couldn't stop thinking about it, so i had to write it out. I hope you somewhat enjoyed it! ;)**

**I own nothing! **


End file.
